


For a splash of color

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: For You [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: "Which shade of green?" Steve asked, staring at the display for paint colors.Tony stood opened-mouthed looking at the hundreds, no thousands, of different colors offered. "Green, just green."orPeter gets to decorate his bedroom in their new house...just cute domestic fluff.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017438
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	For a splash of color

"Which shade of green?" Steve asked, staring at the display for paint colors.

Tony stood opened-mouthed looking at the hundreds, no thousands, of different colors offered. "Green, just green."

Steve and Tony had just purchased their first house and had promised Peter that he could pick out the color of his new bedroom. It was something that Peter had never been able to do before because they always were in apartments. Peter wanted green.

"Well," Steve took a deep breath, "As you can see there are at least a hundred different shades of green. Got anything else to go on?"

"He said he liked the color of green apples once," Tony offered.

Steve laughed, "Well that narrows it down to these thirty shades. But if that's how we're doing this, he likes the color of Christmas trees, grass and that Ninja Turtle shirt he wears all the time."

"So in other words," Tony's face fell, "all the shades are back on the table."

"Yep."

"We could just pick one," Tony suggested.

Steve looked at Tony like he just grew a second head. "Do you not remember the great cornflower blue debacle?"

A few weeks ago, Steve and Peter had been coloring. When it was time to color in the eyes of one of the characters they were working on, Peter stated he wanted them to have the same color eyes as Steve, but he couldn't find the cornflower blue crayon. Steve suggested he use a different shade of blue as a substitute, and the five year old had a complete and utter meltdown, insisting that the entire picture was ruined.

"He gets that from you, you know." Tony crossed his arms.

"I surely hope you are referring to the need for accuracy." Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony.

"Of course." Tony looked over at Steve with a grin. "The meltdown was all me."

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that as put an arm around Tony's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. "So, it looks like our only choice is to grab all the strips with green so Peter can choose for himself."

Steve reached out and started pulling all the color strips for every shade of green. "It's probably for the best anyway. We should see how each shade of green appears based on the light in his room."

Tony rolled his eyes as Steve pulled at least 30 different strips. "Well let's hope he doesn't choose this one." Tony pointed at the shade labeled, Electric Lime. "I would need sunglasses every time I walked into his room."

Steve scrunched up his nose at the color. "My son has better taste than that, thank you."

"You hope," Tony laughed. "But just to be on the safe side-" Tony returned the Electric Lime paint strip to the display.

Steve pulled out one more strip from the opposite side and turned back to Tony, whose face now looked puzzled. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure anymore if he said green." Tony bit his lip, "We were debating between green and blue and I thought he landed on green, but -"

"Okay," Steve shook his head and started reaching for the blue samples as well. "Were there any other colors brought up in the debate?"

"All of them. But yellow was too baby-ish he said and orange was too pumpkin-y and then he said red was too brash for the walls."

"Brash?" Steve questioned.

"He's starting to sound like Natasha," Tony admitted. "Anyway, blue and green made it to the finals, but now I'm wondering if green actually won."

"Alright." Steve fanned out all of the sample strips. "He should be able to find the exact color he wants."

Tony looked down at his watch, "We should go pick him up from Ned's and head to the furniture store so he can pick out his new bed before dinner. We should get something accomplished today."

"What do you mean?" Steve laughed at him, "We narrowed it down from over a thousand choices to just these two hundred."

***

"I want this one." Peter ran up to the bed he wanted at the furniture store.

Tony and Steve gave each other a quick glance before Tony replied, "Peter, you don't need bunk beds. That's two beds and you only need one."

"But I wanna sleep up there," Peter frowned.

Before Tony could respond, a salesman approached them, "We have loft beds in the children's section, if you're interested."

Steve looked over at Tony and raised his eyebrows, "What do you think?"

Tony was about to answer when Peter tugged on his jacket. "What's a loft bed?" 

He quickly looked up at Steve who nodded at him. 

"It's like bunk beds, but it only has the top bed," Tony said as he looked down at a hopeful Peter.

"Can we go look?" Peter hopped up and down.

Tony nodded and lifted his head to look at the salesman, "Over there?"

The salesman showed them the loft beds and Peter's face lit up, "Daddy, Papa." Peter ran up to the first one he saw. "This one has a desk, just like school."

Peter pulled Tony over to the bed to get a closer look, babbling about how awesome it was.

"Can I get it?" Peter asked.

"How about we look at all the beds first," Steve suggested, "Then you can pick your favorite."

"But I want this one," Peter said, his eyes glossy.

Steve knelt down next to Peter, "And if after you look at all the beds they have, you still want this one, then this is the one you get."

"So I don't hafta' get one of those?" Peter pointed over to a regular bed.

Steve shook his head, "We told you it was your choice but you have to look at all your choices first. Don't you think that's a good idea, to see everything first?"

Peter nodded, a smile creeping back onto his face, "Yes Papa."

Steve stood back up and took Peter's hand and led him from display to display, allowing Peter to critique each bed. But Steve knew that Peter's mind was made up when he saw the loft bed that had a slide attached to the loft while the bottom section was a fort like structure made of canvas. To Peter's credit, he continued looking at each option, often looking back at his bed of choice.

When the salesman stated that they had reached their last option, Tony looked down at Peter, "Did you still want the one with the desk under it?"

Peter had a huge smile on his face as he shook his head, "Nuh-uh. I like the one that looks like a fort."

"Hmm," Steve grinned down at Peter. "I thought you might."

"Can we get it? I looked at all my choices," Peter said proudly.

"Let's go look at it again," Tony led Peter back to it. "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded eagerly as the salesman pointed to the brochure for the bed, "The canvas comes in a choice of several colors for you to pick from."

"What color do you want?" Steve asks as he opens up the furniture brochure.

"I gotta see all my choices," Peter said solemnly.

"Of course you do," Steve agreed, "It's the only way to be sure."

"Did you want to get either the blue or the green to match the color you chose for the walls?"

Peter crinkled up his nose, "I didn't pick green or blue."

"Yes you did," Tony cocked his head. "Remember when we were looking at curtains and I said we should look at yellow -,"Tony stopped mid sentence to think. "Oh wait, that was Nat. And it wasn't curtains, it was dresses." Tony started nodding his head, remembering it all now. "Her and Bucky were going to a business dinner and we were talking about what color dress she should wear."

Steve chuckled, "The brash comment makes more sense now." Steve turned back to Peter, "What color did you want your room Peter?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. What are my choices?"

Tony and Steve exchanged another look, knowing that they now had to get every paint strip known to man for Peter. 

Tony shook his head, “Petey, you have so many choices. You’ll have to see it, to believe it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
